You're Still The One
by Darksaber3434
Summary: Description: Takes place after ROTS (Revenge of the Sith). Padme survived giving birth to the twins Luke and Leia. Anakin believes Padme is dead, but his heart tells him that she is alive. Flashbacks occur and go. Anakin Skywalker did not get put in the Darth Vader suit. Please comment/review.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** DarkSaber

 **Title:** You're Still the One

 **Rating: K+**

 **Author's Note:** I do not own the characters that are mentioned in my story. They belong to the creator of the Star Wars universe George Lucas.

 **Paring:** Anakin and Padme

 **Description:** Takes place after ROTS (Revenge of the Sith). Padme survived giving birth to the twins Luke and Leia. Anakin believes Padme is dead, but his heart tells him that she is alive. Flashbacks occur and go. Anakin Skywalker did not get put in the Darth Vader suit.

 **Chapter One**

Padme Amidala Skywalker was starring outside her bedroom window, looking out into the evening sky. She glanced over at her bed and remembered that her husband was not there beside her. She still could not believe what he had done and every time she thought about it made her heart break. She remembered when Obi-Wan came over and told her the news about Anakin Skywalker turning to the dark side.

 _ **[A month before: Conversation with Obi-Wan Kenobi in Padm**_ _ **e**_ _ **'s Senate Apartment Complex]**_

Padme heard the alarm go off in her apartment. Instinctively she reached for her blaster pistol she kept hidden by her bedside when Anakin was not home to keep her safe, but then the noise stopped at once. She checked the readouts and saw that C-3PO had shut off the alarm. She knew C-3PO would never let in an intruder, but he did not always have the best judgment when it came to people or things for that matter. Quickly, Padme grabbed a robe and pulled it on and went downstairs.

Padme heard voices as she came down. C-3PO was talking to Obi-Wan Kenobi. She hurried down the stairs and she said, "Oh, Obi-Wan, thank goodness you are alive."

"The Republic has fallen, Padme," Obi-Wan replied in a grave voice. "The Jedi Order's no more."

"I know," Padme replied sadly. "It's hard to believe." She took a deep breath. "But the Senate is still intact. There's some hope."

"No, Padme," Obi-Wan said. "It's over. The Sith now rule the galaxy as they did before the birth of the Republic."

Padme looked at Obi-Wan startled. "The Sith?" Palpatine was in control of the Republ—of the Empire. Obi-Wan did not mean that Palpatine was a Sith Lord, or at least Padme hoped Obi-Wan was not accusing him of being a Sith Lord.

"I'm looking for Anakin," he said. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Yesterday," Padme replied as he mind began spinning out of control. Anakin had told her just last night that his loyalties lay with the Republic, and with the Chancellor…but if Palpatine was a Sith and the Republic no longer existed, what did that mean? And if there really had been a Jedi plot-No she could not believe that, but still she could not tell Obi-Wan too much until she fully understood what was going on.

"Do you know where he is now?" Obi-Wan asked.

Padme could not look him in the face. "No."

"Padme," Obi-Wan said softly. "I need your help. He is in grave danger."

"From the Sith?" Padme asked. Anakin was a Jedi for heaven's sake if the Sith were somehow behind everything that had happened, it made sense that he was in danger. Obi-Wan shook his head and her heart went as cold as ice before she heard his words.

"From himself," he said softly. "Padme, Anakin has turned to the dark side."

"You're wrong!" she cried. "How can you even say that?"

"I have seen a security hologram of him killing…younglings."

"Not Anakin!" she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "He couldn't."

Padme knew he had once before when he murdered the Sand People who had killed his mother. He was angry then. He lost control. He just would not do something like that.

"He was deceived by a lie," Obi-Wan said. "We all were. It appears the Chancellor is behind everything, including the war. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we have been looking for. After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice."

Padme turned away and said, "I don't believe you. I can't." She sat down on her couch.

Obi-Wan sat down beside her and said, "Padme…I _must_ find him."

Padme looked at Obi-Wan and said in a half accusing, half begging him to deny it, "You're going to kill him, aren't you?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and said, "He has become a very grave threat."

Padme shook her head and said, "I can't."

Obi-Wan got up and Padme looked down and noticed her robe twisted around so he could see the outline of her pregnancy. "Anakin is the father, isn't he?"

Padme did not answer and Obi-Wan knew and he shook his head. "I'm so sorry." He pulled his hood up and walked toward the veranda.

Padme watched him go and she felt torn in to. If he was right maybe she should call him back and tell him where Anakin went. But she could not betray Anakin. Padme stared at the Japor necklace and knew she had to confront Anakin and have him explain to her what was going on.

She made contact with Captain Typho. "Prepare my interstellar skiff," she said as she went to her bedroom to change her clothes.

Obi-Wan followed Padme and watched.

Judging from Captain Typho's tone, he was not very pleased with the Senator at the moment. "My Lady…let me come with you."

"There's no danger, Captain. The fighting's over and this is personal," she said.

"As you wish, My Lady," he said. "But I strongly disagree."

"I'll be all right, Captain," she said. "This is something I must do myself and besides C-3PO will look after me."

"Oh, dear," C-3PO said.

Obi-Wan leaped onboard Padme's ship and found himself a hiding place inside the cargo hold of her ship.

 **[**Flashback***Padme Arriving on Mustafar to Confront Anakin]**

Mustafar glowed like burning ember that never stopped burning once it was lit as Padme's skiff neared the surface. There were rivers of hot molded lave and layers of molten rock. Crevices leaked fire from the heart of the planet and smoke rose from cracks and vents of the darkened surface.

Anakin saw Padme's ship approaching and he figured to greet her out there for she would not like the mess he had made inside with the Trade Federation.

Padme saw Anakin running eagerly toward the landing platform. She unstrapped herself and ran out to meet him. He embraced her and reassured her. His arms made her feel safe.

"It's all right," he said. "You're safe. What are you doing out here?"

"I was so worried about you," Padme said. "Obi-Wan told me terrible things."

"What things?" he asked.

"He said you've turned to the dark side," she said. "That you killed younglings."

Anakin sighed and said, "Obi-Wan's trying to turn you against me."

"He cares about us," she said.

"Us?" Anakin repeated.

"He knows," she said. "He wants to help you."

Anakin smiled and Padme said, "Anakin, all I want is your love."

"Love won't save you Padme," Anakin said. "Only my new powers can do that."

"At what cost?" she asked. "You're a good person. Don't do this."

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother," he said. "I'm becoming more powerful that any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I'm doing it for you: to protect you."

"Come away with me," Padme begged. "Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can."

"Don't you see?" Anakin leaned forward eagerly. "We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I'm more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him and together you and I can rule the galaxy. We can make things the way we want them to be."

Padme backed away and shook her head. "I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-Wan was right. You have changed."

"I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan." Anakin's temper got the better of him. Padme's fear showed on her face because he made no effort to control himself. "The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me."

Padme shook her head and started to cry. "I don't know you anymore," she said. Couldn't he feel her heart breaking? "Anakin…You're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow."

Desperately Padme reached out for the connection she they had through the Force, for that moment when she had known him completely even though they had not been together. She found a faint thread of what they shared, thinner than a piece of ice. It still joined her with a familiar trace…goodness? Sensing that, Padme felt a stirring rise of hope.

"Because of Obi-Wan?" he asked.

"Because of what you've done," she said. "And what you plan to do. Stop. Stop now. Come back! I love you."

For a moment, when Padme thought she had succeed, but Anakin's expression changed. "Liar!"

Anakin was starting at something behind her and she turned around and saw Obi-Wan standing in the doorway of her skiff.

"No!" she said, knowing this new Anakin would not listen to her now.

"You're with him!" he said. "You've brought him here to kill me."

"No," she said as Anakin lifted his hand and curled his fingers into a fist. Padme felt herself unable to breathe and she felt her hands claw at her throat.

"Let her go, Anakin!" Obi-Wan said.

As Anakin continued to Force-choke her, Padme did manage to say, "Anakin."

"Let her go," Obi-Wan said slowly.

Finally when Anakin did let her go, Padme gasped for breath as she collapsed to the ground and passed out.

Anakin glared at Obi-Wan and said, "You've turned her against me!"

"You have done that yourself," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin took off his cloak and said, "You will not take her from me!"

"Your anger and lust for power have already done that," Obi-Wan said as he took off his cloak. "You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

"Don't lecture me Obi-Wan," Anakin said. "I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire."

"Your new Empire?" Obi-Wan repeated in disbelief.

Anakin took a deep breath and said, "Don't make me kill you."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "My allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!"

"If you're not with me," Anakin said. "Then you're my enemy."

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes," Obi-Wan said. "Now I will do what I must." He ignited his lightsaber.

"You will try," Anakin said as he pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it as he back flipped into the air and they started dueling.

As Obi-Wan and Anakin dueled, Obi-Wan thought, I can't kill him even if I had the nerve to do so.

Just as Anakin's saber clashed into Obi-Wan's, Anakin thought, I can't kill my former Master. He is the one who agreed to train me. He promised Qui-Gon he would train me. He kept his promise. He even pointed out to Master Yoda that he would train me even without the approval of the Council because I am the Chosen One.

Anakin took off running to the bridge where his ship was parked and he climbed onboard.

Obi-Wan heard a ship take-off and to his surprise it was Anakin's.

Quickly Obi-Wan went over to Padme's ship and that's when C-3PO said, "Master Kenobi. We have Miss Padme onboard. We should leave this dreadful place."

Obi-Wan agreed with C-3PO and patted his shoulder and they all loaded onboard the ship.

Obi-Wan went to check on Padme and he stroked her face.

Padme stirred for a moment and asked, "Obi-Wan. Is Anakin all right?" Then she passed out again.

 _ **[Padme at Polis Massa Medical Center]**_

Padme was lying in the medical center with her son and daughter. She started to breathe heavily. Obi-Wan held her hand and said, "Don't give up, Padme. Your children need you."

"It is a boy or a girl?" she asked.

When she asked the medical droid beeped and Obi-Wan said, "It's a boy."

"Luke," she said.

Then the droid beeped and Obi-Wan said, "And a girl."

"Leia," she said. "Let me hold them both."

Obi-Wan handed her children to her and she cried with happiness and sadness. Obi-Wan hugged her and said, "You need to hide."

"I want to go back home," she said.

"Without Anakin knowing if you are dead or alive that would be the first place he would look for you," Obi-Wan said.

"I am willing to take that chance, Obi-Wan," Padme said. "I need a life of my own and so do my children."

"I will speak to Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said as he left the room.

"It is possible for her to live there," Yoda said. "She is taking a risk."

"I understand Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said. "I am just worried that something will happen."

"We must respect her wishes," Yoda said. "However if you wish you may keep an eye on her while escorting her back there."

"Of course," Obi-Wan said.

[End of flashback for Padme]

Anakin entered Darth Sidious's chamber. "My Lord may I ask you something?" he asked.

"Of course my young apprentice," Darth Sidious replied.

"Is Padme dead?"

Darth Sidious took a deep breath and said, "It seems in your anger you killed her."

Anakin stopped in his tracks and said, "I couldn't have killed her. SHE WAS ALIVE! I FELT IT!"

Anakin began to throw things in random directions and Darth Sidious smiled.

While Anakin was in pain, Padme was on her way home.

Padme went to check on the twins and found they were sound asleep. She sat in their room and she smiled as she lightly kissed there forehead. They were the only thing that could at least put a smile on her face. They helped her remember the good times she had with Anakin if it was not much. She kept a crack in the door and she went to her room and laid down on her side of the bed.

She felt like she was alone and every day she could feel herself dying a little bit because her love was not by her side. He meant the world to her. She decided to go for a walk.

 **Did you enjoy it? Please leave a review** **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Anakin was sitting in his chamber thinking about what he had done. What had he really accomplished in turning to the dark side?

' _Nothing,'_ Anakin thought to himself bitterly. _'I should have killed Palpatine. He has not done anything except cause me heartache in losing everyone I once loved.'_

Anakin closed his eyes and mediated on what had happened when he entered Palpatine's office and found Mace Windu standing before the Chancellor and was about to kill him. What if Anakin had let Mace kill Palpatine? Would things still be the same? Or if he had killed Palpatine the moment he revealed to Anakin that he was indeed the Sith Lord the Jedi had been looking for? Would the prophecy of him being the Chosen One be fulfilled and would he have brought balance back to the Force? Would Padme still be with him and he would be with her?

Just thinking about Padme made his heart break. She was his heart and soul. Padme was his everything. He felt terrible for the devastation he caused. Then like a ton of bricks it hit him. Palpatine! He had filled his head with the thought of Padme dying just because he wanted Anakin to become more powerful. Anakin could have kicked himself for not figuring it out sooner. Anakin let the situation run through his mind of where Padme may be at and that was on Naboo. If Obi-Wan was with her he wouldn't let Anakin nowhere within a ten foot pole range of Padme. Anakin sighed as he thought about this and it made him sick. As he closed his eyes he mediated, he could hear a voice speaking. Could it have been Padme's?

"I truly, deeply love you, Anakin," Padme's said as she looked at the sky. "I want you to know that I will always love you. No matter what I am yours and I want you to know that."

Padme was standing out on the veranda where she and Anakin had got married. The rose-covered arbor that overlooked the beautiful lake, Padme was sitting on a nearby bench, watching the sun slowly setting.

"Oh, my love," Padme said. "How I wish you were here by my side right now, watching the sun setting in the evening sky. Not a day goes by that I do not think that you will walk right through my door one day and I can hold you close and kiss you."

Padme felt tears form in her eyes as she thought about Anakin. "Every time I think about you," she said. "I can feel my heart breaking each time. It hurts to even think about you. I refuse to believe that there is evil in you. I know with every beat of my heart that there is good in you. I sometimes have nightmares about that dreadful day on Mustafar. I wish I could just take back that day, but I can't. I don't remember anything that happened after I passed out. The only thing I can remember is waking up on my ship and asking Obi-Wan if you were all right and then I passed back out again and woke up to find myself at a medical center and gave birth to our daughter and son. I wanted to die right there, but Obi-Wan told me to hold on because our children needed me. They are the very reason I am living because they are a small reminder of what I have left of you Anakin. Your son Luke looks just like you and Leia takes after you in some ways, but she is looks like me. Wherever you are, my love, please come back home to us."

Anakin felt his knees go weak when he heard Padme's voice. Her voice sounded so sweet. He felt relieved that she was alive. A million thoughts raced through his mind. Anakin pushed all the questions out of his mind. He sat down in the middle of his mediation chambers and closed his eyes and began to mediate.

As he meditated he began to recall the day that Palpatine had revealed himself a Sith Lord to Anakin.

 _ **[Several months before in Chancellor Palpatine's office the conversation before Anakin and Palpatine]**_

"Don't you wonder why the Jedi Council won't make you a Jedi Master?" Palpatine asked kindly.

"I wish I knew," Anakin said. "I know there are things about the Force that they are not telling me."

"They don't trust you, Anakin," Palpatine said as he paused. "They see your future. They know your power will be strong to control. You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force."

"How do you know the ways of the Force?" Anakin asked. He felt a cold chill run down his spine.

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force," Palpatine replied calmly. "Even the nature of the dark side."

"You know the dark side?" Anakin asked in shock.

"Anakin…" Palpatine paused for a moment. "If one is to understand the great mystery one must study all its aspects not just the dogmatic narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force."

Anakin gave him a puzzled look.

"Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin," Palpatine said. "Only through me can you a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force and you will be able to save your wife from certain death," Palpatine finished with a smile.

"What did you say?" Anakin asked.

"Use my knowledge, I beg you," Palpatine said.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and said, "You're the Sith Lord."

"I know what has been troubling you. Listen to me," Palpatine said. "Don't continue to be a pawn on the Jedi Council. Ever since I have known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi: A life of significance of conscience."

Palpatine walked away from Anakin, but Anakin did not lower his blade. "Are you going to kill me?"

"I would certainly like to," Anakin said.

"I know you would," Palpatine said with satisfaction. "I can feel your anger. It gives you focus and makes you stronger."

Anakin deactivated his blade and said, "I am going to turn you over to the Jedi Council."

"Of course you should," Palpatine replied. "But you are not sure of their intentions now, are you?"

"I will quickly discover the truth of all this," Anakin replied.

"You have great wisdom, Anakin," Palpatine commented. "Know the power of the dark side of the Force: The power to save Padme."

[End of flashback]

Then Anakin began to have a flashback of when he went to confront Mace Windu about his discovery and he also has a flashback of the conflict that changed the fate of the Jedi Order.

 _ **[Flashback of the same day he delivered the news to Mace Windu]**_

Anakin Skywalker headed to the Council Chamber room where he saw Mace Windu.

Mace looked and Anakin and knew that he was not very thrilled by his interruption.

"Master Windu," Anakin said as he stopped behind him.

"Skywalker," Mace replied. "We just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor gives his emergency powers back to the Senate."

"He won't give up his power," Anakin said quickly as he felt the Jedi Master's attention on him. "I just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord."

"A Sith Lord?" Mace sounded as horrified as Anakin had been.

"Yes," Anakin said calmly. "The one we have been looking for."

"How do you know this?"

"The man told me himself," Anakin said sharply. "He knows the ways of the Force and he has been trained to use the dark side."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Mace stared at him for a long time and nodded. "Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive."

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful," Anakin replied quickly trying to stale for time. "You'll need my help if you're going to arrest him."

"For your own good," Mace said slowly. "Stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment."

"I must go, Master," Anakin urged.

"No," Mace said flatly. "If what you have told me is true then you will have gained my trust. But for now, remain here. Wait in the Council Chamber until we return."

He never has trusted me, Anakin thought and said, "Yes, Master."

[End flashback of confronting Mace]

 _ **[Flashback of what happened to Anakin in the Jedi Council Chamber]**_

Anakin Skywalker entered the Council room and these were Palpatine's words that kept playing in his head.

" _Learn the power of the dark side, and become more powerful than any Jedi could ever dream of_ _."_

Anakin felt cold as he remembered the screams that echoed through his dreams. Again, he heard Padme's drying cry: _"Anakin! Help me!"_

Palpatine's voice spoke through Anakin's mind, these were words that he had not said before: _"You do realize, don't you if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost."  
_  
 _'No!'_ Anakin thought as he reached out blindly, not to the Chancellor, but to the one who had stolen his heart from the moment he met her: To Padme. He sensed her presence, as if she was there, not just in the Jedi Council Chamber, but in his own mind, his heart, and soul- a true joining through the Force.

Senator Padme Amidala Skywalker was at home in her Senatorial Apartment when she felt Anakin's presence in the room with her.

 _'What is he doing here at this hour?'_ Padme thought and looked up.

Padme blinked as she shook her head. The room was so empty, but she could have a sworn for that instant that she had seen the Jedi Council Chamber. She stood up and looked out the window of her apartment out toward the Jedi Temple.

Anakin got up and looked out the window toward the Senatorial Apartment

Their connection told hold fully and she knew Anakin was there, not alone in the Council Chamber-and he was here, too, with her. She could feel his love and his fear for her- the horrible fear that was tearing him apart: The fear that she would die. Padme did not know how horrible his fear was.

"I'm not afraid to die." Padme had told him that once when they were being led to the arena on Geonosis for execution and it was still true. She was only afraid that he would not know how much she loved him.

As the Force connection began to fade, Padme spoke against the words she had said then, when she first told him that she loved him before they were carried away. She knew Anakin would not hear the words, but maybe he could feel her love behind them, the love that was stronger and deeper now than it had ever been.

"I truly, deeply love, Anakin," Padme's voice said in the back of Anakin's mind. "Before I die I want you to know that I will always love you: No matter what. I am yours, and I want you to know that." 

Once the Force connection broke, Anakin found himself sitting alone in the Council Chamber.

"No! I can't do this! I can't let her die!" he said as she ran out of the Council Chamber toward the platform where his speeder was parked and he drove away to the Senate Office Building.

[End flashback of what happened in the Council Chambers]

Anakin began to have a flashback of what had happened that day when he walked in on Mace and Palpatine dueling.

 _ **[Flashback of Mace vs. Palpatine in Chancellor Palpatine's Office]**_

Anakin stood motionless in the doorway. Mace whistled past him from the huge hole that had been the huge window overlooking Coruscant. Shards of broken glass littered the floor and dusted across three crumpled figures in Jedi robes. Only one Jedi Master stood-Mace Windu, his purple lightsaber pointing menacing at Chancellor Palpatine.

"You are under arrest, my lord," Mace said, motioning Anakin to stay back.

"Anakin, I told you it would come to this," Palpatine said. "I was right. The Jedi are taking over."

 _'That's not right,'_ Anakin thought. They came because I told them you were a Sith Lord, not in order to take over. But they'd already been on the way to arrest Palpatine when he arrived with the news, a different part of Anakin thought.

"The oppression of the Sith will never return," Mace said. "You have lost."

"No!" Palpatine raised his hands. "No. No. You will die!" Blue Force lightning shot from his fingers toward Mace and Mace blocked his attack.

Anakin took a step away so he would not get blasted in the face.

"He is a traitor!" Palpatine said as he fired out more Force lightning.

"He's the traitor!" Mace said.

"I have the power to save the ones you love," Palpatine said as he began to age before Anakin's eyes. "You must choose."

"Don't listen to him, Anakin!" Mace said.

"Don't let him kill me," Palpatine begged. "I can't hold it any longer. I-I-I-I-I-I'm weak. I'm too weak. Anakin. Help me. Help me!"

At last Palpatine collapsed. "I-I-I can't hold on any longer."

"I'm going to end this once and for all," Mace said.

"You can't," Anakin said as Mace very slightly looked at Anakin. "He must stand trial."

"He has control of the Senate and the Courts," Mace said. "He's too dangerous to be left alive."

"I'm too weak. Oh. Don't kill me. Please," Palpatine begged.

"It's not the Jedi way," Anakin reasoned. "He must live."

Mace was not listening.

"Please don't," Palpatine begged.

"I need him," Anakin said.

Mace raised his lightsaber and Palpatine's eyes widened as he said, "Please don't!"

"No!" Anakin screamed as he quickly pulled out his lightsaber and cut off Mace's arm, making him defenseless.

Palpatine smiled and aimed his hand at Mace and cried, "Power!" He blasted Mace with Force lightning and shouted, "Unlimited power!" He was faking it. He was not tired at all.

Another wave of Force lightning struck Mace and slammed him backwards and back again then it lifted him through the space where the window had been, high into the night sky, and let him drop hundreds of meters to the ground below.

[End of flashback]

"What have I done?" Anakin shouted. "I had everything I ever wanted. Obi-Wan was right. My anger and pursuit for power took Padme and everything I loved away from me." Anakin hung his head, thinking about his former Master. "Obi-Wan was like a father to me and I let him down."

Anakin ran out of the building and he got into his starship and set the coordinates for Naboo.

Did you enjoy it? Please leave a review .


End file.
